


Hey, Clarke?

by NightHeda



Series: Girl, what's on your mind? [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: And also very gay, Asperger Syndrome, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Love, Nerd Lexa, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and domestic, asd, but they're cute - Freeform, i don't know what this is, lexa woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHeda/pseuds/NightHeda
Summary: Clarke finally got the shy girl. Sometimes, she's still trying to figure out what's on her girl's mind, but she's definitely getting better at it.But that doesn't mean things are just super easy–peasy lemon squeezy now.(This is a sequel toGirl, what's on your mind?)





	Hey, Clarke?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! :) 
> 
> It's been a while, I know. I told you I wasn't ready to let them go yet, and since today is **World Autism Awareness Day** , I thought this would be a good contribution.  
> Honestly, I'm not sure yet what this is. Maybe it's a one shot. Maybe not. I included the Ontari storyline in case it's gonna be a multiple chapters thing ;) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it :) 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments and kudos, or come say Hi on _[instagram](http://www.instagram.com/clexa_hedas)_! :)

“Hey, Clarke?”

“Hm.”

“Clarke…?”

The blonde opened one eye to see what was going on, but she was met with darkness. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the hint of light that the street light outside provided; just enough to see her girl sitting on her side of the bed, legs crossed beneath her, slightly rocking back and forth, but more in a comforting way.

“Lex, what are you–” she cut herself off with an enormous yawn, “why are you awake?”

Lexa furrowed her brows and looked at Clarke in, what Clarke guessed was confusion, probably debating whether the blonde had finally lost her mind.

“It's Tuesday,” she stated matter–of–factly, as if that explained anything.

“Mh.” Clarke nodded and closed her eye again, ready to go back to sleep. A second later, she felt a finger poking her upper arm.

“Clarke?”

With a sigh, Clarke opened both eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. “I really love you but can you ask your question now and then go back to sleep?”

Lexa shook her head. “It's Tuesday.” When Clarke didn't react, she continued, “Clarke I started my new routine two weeks ago. You should know that I get up earlier on Tuesdays now.”

The blonde grimaced and threw her head back. She had forgotten about Lexa's new routine that included waking up at 4:45 in the morning and getting up 45 minutes later (only on Tuesdays though) because… something about birds. She didn't remember. She also couldn't care less, at least not right now.

It wasn't like she regretted moving in with Lexa after one year of her girl living with Raven, _Note to self: Thank Raven more often for introducing Lexa to the heavenliness of alcohol… or maybe not,_ but she sure as hell had not signed up for _this_.

Still staring at the ceiling, Clarke tried again. “Lex, what's going on?”

She felt Lexa slightly shifting her weight, but when no response came, she moved into a sitting position as well, forcing herself to wake up more. She took a moment to study her girl; she had her legs tucked up now, with her chin resting on her knees and her slender fingers fiddling with the corner of Clarke's blanket.

“What if she doesn't like me?” She finally asked, oblivious to the fact that Clarke couldn't read her mind.

“Who?”

“Ontari”

With a smirk, Clarke cocked her head to the side, “Why are you thinking of Ontari in the middle of the night?”

Lexa huffed in mild frustration. “It's not the middle of the night. It's four past five and the sun is about to rise and that made me think of this documentary I watched the other day, the one about starfish, the one I told you about and you compared them to the morning star you drew two months ago, which doesn't really make much sense because it's not…”

Clarke was trying. She really was trying to keep up with Lexa's ramble and she really was trying to understand where her girl was going with this, but she was in desperate need of caffeine.

“… and he was wearing black pants and the last time I saw Ontari, she was wearing black pants too, so that's why I was thinking about her.”

Clarke nodded knowingly, pretending like she totally knew what had been going on in Lexa's mind for the past three minutes, or maybe even three hours.

“Okay, and why do you think she doesn't like you?”

“I never said I think she doesn't like me. I asked _what if_ she doesn't?”

“Have you come up with reasons yet why there's a possibility she doesn't like you?” Clarke asked while she peeled herself out of the blanket and switched on the fairy lights above their bed before she got up.

Lexa curiously raised her chin, her eyes following Clarke's every movement while the blonde walked over to the closet to find some warm socks.

“Maybe because I didn't shake her hand seven weeks ago, at the party. She probably didn't like my joke either last week, the one about her sister's hat. Or maybe she's jealous because I was living with Raven and–”

“What?” Clarke paused rummaging through the drawer.

“What?”

Suddenly very amused about where this was going, Clarke gave up on the search for warm socks and grabbed a random outfit for the day instead. She was awake now anyway; might as well get ready. “What do you mean maybe she's jealous because you were living with Raven?”

“I mean because she–” Lexa paused when Clarke removed her tank top, “because she's…”

With her left hand on the doorknob, Clarke turned around, patiently waiting for Lexa to finish her sentence, well aware of the effect her naked body still had on Lexa. Or her body in general, naked or not.  
With a deep breath, the other girl straightened her back and gulped.

“You're distracting me.”

Smirking, Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Good. Now get up, my routine involves a shower with my girlfriend.”

Lexa furrowed her brows. “You don't have a routine.”

“I do now.”

“Oh,” the brunette raised her eyebrows in some kind of realization and quickly got up to catch up with Clarke who was already on her way to the bathroom, “But Clarke?”

“Hm?”

“You're not making this up just because you want to make out with me, right?”

Clarke stopped at the bathroom door, causing Lexa to softly bump into her, and turned around with a suggestive smirk, “Nah.”

 

***

 

“You  _did_ make it up just so you could make out with me, didn't you?” Lexa looked at the mirror, her eyes finding the reflection of Clarke's, before she quickly averted her gaze and continued brushing her wet hair.   
Clarke, leaning against the doorframe, a hot cup of coffee in her hands, smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“You're not taking this seriously,” Lexa grumbled and carelessly threw the brush into the little basket on the bathroom shelf, while Clarke put away the mug to hug her girl from behind with both arms.

“I am taking this seriously,” she promised and, after a short fight with Lexa's hoodie, left a soft kiss on the back of her neck, “I just like making out with you.”

“Maybe because I'm your girlfriend,” Lexa mused and wiggled herself out of the embrace to get some coffee herself, leaving a slightly confused Clarke behind. The blonde shook her head, grabbed her cup and followed her.

“Of course because you're my girlfriend, I mean–”

“I mean maybe that's why Ontari doesn't like me,” Lexa explained while carefully pouring herself a cup of the hot caffeinated beverage.

“Please tell me you weren't thinking of Ontari while we were having sex fifteen minutes ago.” Clarke grimaced. She knew her girlfriend too well, so she already knew the answer to the more or less rhetorical question, but she also wouldn't have minded hearing something else completely. Scrunching up her nose, a weak attempt to brace herself, she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

“Yes because she invited us to a games night on Thursday, and I have to figure out if she likes me or not before I can decide if I want to go or not, and that'll take some time and I should–” Lexa paused to take a sip, “I should make a list of–”

“What if she invited you because she likes you?” Clarke interrupted her, taking a sip herself.

“She–” Lexa started but stopped, and Clarke could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

On the one hand, she understood why Lexa was low–key freaking out about the games night; the girl didn't really like loud surroundings, and things tended to get kind of loud when they took place at Ontari's house. She also preferred sticking to her routines, but then again, this wasn't really an issue either anymore because on the other hand, this wasn't the first time they would meet with Clarke's ex.  
Ever since the party one and a half years ago where Raven had broken Charlotte's nose, Ontari had been extra friendly around the group of friends – Clarke also knew that it was because Ontari was kind of having the hots for Lexa, and not for Raven, like Lexa herself assumed –, so Ontari had invited them to every party and every games night, and after a few discussions and fights, Lexa had actually taken a liking to these nights.  
Which, technically, Clarke didn't mind at all because her friendship with her ex had improved a lot and she honestly enjoyed her company again, and she also just loved to see her girl happy, and board games made Lexa happy. Not the playing, which frustrated her more than anything, but she thoroughly enjoyed watching the others play.

But she also knew Ontari, and she knew how convincing and, well, seductive she could be. So actually, she wasn't looking forward to the games nights as much as Lexa was. One could also say she was dreading them. But then again – she knew she didn't really have to worry about this at all, because Lexa was head over heels for Clarke, everyone could see it. 

“Clarke!”

Clarke slightly jumped and looked at Lexa who was now standing next to her.

“What?”

“It's half past six and I have to leave soon, which means you have to get ready, too, and– what?” She asked, slightly confused, when a smile formed on Clarke's face while the blonde got up.

“You're adorable.” She said and left a quick kiss on her girl's cheek before she left the kitchen to get ready for the day. She was late indeed, so she would have to worry about Ontari and everything else another time. For now, she decided, she'd just be happy about the routine she and Lexa had developed ever since they moved in together several months ago.

She would never admit it, but sometimes, one could catch Clarke smiling about how domestic the couple had become.

Especially during mornings like this one, where Lexa would tell Clarke to hurry up, checking in ten minutes later to see if Clarke was really getting ready, to find the blonde brushing her teeth. Lexa would say something like _“Bye”_ or _“I'll message you at 1:30. PM of course.”_ , Clarke would leave a toothpaste–y kiss on her girl's cheek and wave her goodbye while Lexa, with furrowed brows, would grumble something about how annoying Clarke was and how she didn't get why Clarke thought this was funny, making the blonde smile even more.

Shaking her head in slight disbelief because although she had gotten up at 5:20, _For fuck's sake_ , she was late again, Clarke quickly pocketed her wallet, grabbed her keys and left their apartment.

Sometimes, she envied Lexa because the girl was currently getting her Bachelor's degree while Clarke, having quit college before year two had ended, was now working her ass off at a shabby art gallery across the town. She didn't really mind it though; she had never really liked college too much, so anything was better than long and boring lectures about the political systems in ancient Athens.  
Nevertheless, she thanked Zeus and his bros when she, miraculously, caught the bus. Puffing out some air, she reached into her back pocket, only to realize she had forgotten her phone at home, which meant Lexa would have two heart attacks and she'd probably never hear the end of it when she got home. She sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super busy at the moment but maybe this won't be a one shot… ugh I'm psyched about the Ontari thing ;) Maybe because I'm currently having the hots for Rhiannon. Or maybe because Ontari was one of my favorite characters in _Girl_. Hm. Anyway.
> 
> Thanks y'all for reading, it means a lot to me! And now I'm dying to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> PS: I called this one “Hey, Clarke?” for a reason, don't worry. This is not some lazy ass title thing. It actually makes sense.


End file.
